


» Overtime «

by sebaestianstan



Series: » Genetically Engineered Super-Soldier Boyfriends « [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Pining, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, basic and primal fucking, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaestianstan/pseuds/sebaestianstan
Summary: „You should fucking finish your work, Steve, and not 'Buck' me“, he said in a harsh voice and pushed his lover down when he wanted to get up. „I want you to come home, Steve. I want you to eat supper with me, to take a bath with me and then I want you to fuck me so hard that I will forget about the fact that I didn't feel your cock for a whole week.“Or: Bucky visits Steve at work and is very unhappy with the fact that his boyfriend is working overtime - again. That's why he came up with a plan to lure him home.





	» Overtime «

Steve was sitting at his desk when Bucky entered his office without knocking, knowing exactly that he was allowed to come in whenever he wanted to. He was the Captain's boyfriend, after all – so who should have the right to enter if not him?

That's why he didn't even blink when he opened the door, causing Steve to look up with a frown on his face, obviously wanting to yell at the intruder for interrupting his work. But as soon as he saw who came in, his features softened and a smile spread itself on his face, which immediately made it look relaxed and younger. „Bucky! What are you doing here?“, he asked and put the pen away with which he was currently signing some papers, leaning back in his chair, the smile still on his lips.

But Bucky didn't smile. His face was indifferent when he closed the door in his back without turning around, his eyes fixed on his lover's. Reaching blindly behind him, he locked the doors with a small click. „You are working overtime“, he said calm and started to walk towards Steve, fully noticing the way the latter was eyeing him from the top to the bottom and back. And hell, he knew that he was looking good. He was wearing the new suit Steve bought him last week, perfectly fitting and grey which was underlining the bright color of his eyes and a matching tie to it with a white shirt beneath the jacket. The pants were accentuating his long legs which ended in chic, shining shoes. His short hair was styled and his face not shaved. He knew that Steve liked his scruff.

„Yeah, I know“, Steve sighed and braced his face in one of his hands while his elbow was resting on the desk. He looked exhausted and worn out but Bucky knew how important his work was and he had a really big deal on the hook which would be paid tomorrow. „But I only have to read two pages more and sign them and then everything is done“, he added and looked up when Bucky came to a halt behind him and put his hands on top of the broad shoulders in front of him. Two more pages? Well, that sounded really good because it meant that his lover would be ready soon and it immediately brightened up his mood.

„That's good, because I missed you today“, he said with a sigh and started to massage Steve with skilled hands, enjoying the raw feeling of the suit's fabric under his skin as he moved his hands in circling motions, adding just the right pressure. Steve almost immediately started to sigh and closed his eyes, leaning back and relaxing his shoulders as soon as the brunette started his massage. „Oh man“, he sighed and smiled, „that's just what I needed.“

„I know“, Bucky replied with a chuckle and kissed the top of the blond hair. „Now read your papers and finish them so that we can go home. A surprise is waiting for you.“

„A surprise?“ Bucky had to oppress a grin when this one particular word caught his boyfriend's attention right away, just like he expected. Heh, Steve would never change. He always would be his predictable and so beloved better half. God, he truly loved him. His was crazy after him, even after all these years. „Yes. A surprise“, he repeated while keeping up with his massage. „I can tell you about it, though, if you can't wait. But you have to do your work.“

Steve let out a sigh but knew better than to try to argue with his lover and just nodded, sitting up more straight in his chair as he continued his work. „As you wish, my love.“ The brunette smiled and slowly moved his hands over the visibily tensed shoulders as he observed how the pen which Steve took back in his hand was following the lines he was currently reading.

„Well“, Bucky started and cleared his throat because a long speech was awaiting him. „I prepared a delicious dinner for you. Haute cuisine, but I won't say what exactly I prepared. A good wine to that of course, to relax you and while you will enjoy the aftertaste, I will go and prepare a nice, hot bubble bath. After all, you were working really hard this week and deserve a long bath. With me of course“, he added and wiggled his eyebrows even though Steve couldn't see that.

„Oh, that sounds really good“, his lover said and sighed in a content way, giving away how much he craved for that. But Bucky didn't finish yet.

„It will get even better. I will make sure that your body will be all nice and clean. I even bought the soap you love so much. Lemon flavored. And with that I will turn your body into a mountain of foam, rubbing it into your skin until it will be oily and slick. You like that, when my hands are sliding over your body, don't you? When they touch you everywhere. I love how hot your skin gets under my palms.“

Slowly, Bucky's hand slid down Steve's front where they loosened up his tie and opened the first two buttons with skilled fingers, so that the latter could slide beneath the fabric to gently put some pressure over his collarbones, knowing exactly how much his boyfriend loved to be touched by him. The latter immediately leaned back in his chair with a moan, arching his back, wanting more of the touches.

And Bucky gave him what he needed.

His fingertips grazed his nipples occasionally and when he felt how they got hard after a few seconds, a mean grin snuck on his face. But then he noticed how the pen in Steve's hand had stopped moving, a clear sign that he wasn't concentrating on his work anymore. Such a little shit. Didn't he want to finish it only minutes ago? 'That' really made him angry now. He finally wanted his lover home. He hadn't been lying when he said that he missed him.

That's why he pinched his nipples hard and enjoyed the way Steve gasped in surprise, arching his back once again. „Buck“, he moaned quietly and looked at him from half lidded eyes, but the brunette only shook his head and took his hands back, going back to massaging the shoulders.

„You should fucking finish your work, Steve, and not 'Buck' me“, he said in a harsh voice and pushed his lover down when he wanted to get up. „I want you to come home, Steve. I want you to eat supper with me, to take a bath with me and then I want you to fuck me so hard that I will forget about the fact that I didn't feel your cock for a whole week.“

When his boyfriend tensed at his words and muttered a 'fuck' under his breath, Bucky grinned inwardly and leaned down to flick the tip of his tongue against Steve's ear before biting down on it. „And you want that, too. I know that you want to fuck my tight ass.“

„Buck, what are you doing?“, he heard Steve's weak question when he slid his hands down his chest again, massaging the muscles, slightly scratching his belly.

„I am taking what is mine“, he simply replied and without a warning, he pulled his hands out of Steve's shirt, opened his belt only to push his right hand inside of his pants, feeling a half hard cock under his palm. „Oh fuck“, he murmured when he pressed his hand against his lover, which caused the latter to let out a hoarse moan and dig his fingers into the arm rest of his chair.

„You really want me. You want to bend me over the bathtub, spread my ass open for you and fuck right into me, right? You want to lose yourself in the tight heat of my body and come. And I want that too, Steve“, he cooed and took his lover's cock into his hand, masturbating him with short and hard jerks of his wrist. At that, Steve let out a breathless moan and literally melted beneath his touches, almost sinking into his chair while small puffs of breath left his mouth, getting louder and sharper the faster Bucky moved his hand.

And well, what could he say – literally having his boyfriend in his hand was doing its thing to him, too, because he felt how his own pants got tighter with every minute. But he wasn't the one to blame. It was simply the best thing ever to see the blond man coming apart because of him. The way he kept his eyes closed and his mouth fell open was encouraging and the hot pulsing of his cock so mouthwatering, that Bucky wanted to kneel down in front of him and taste his come on his tongue after letting him fuck his face fast and hard.

But that wasn't for now.

He wasn't patient enough for things like these, he was needy for his partner and he wanted him now. There was a reason why he came here, after all: getting his better half home to spend a nice and satisfying evening was his first priority. But maybe they were able to have a small appetizer before the proper meal.

The thought made Bucky grin and when Steve's cock twitched in his hand, he bit down on the other's neck, sucking a mark into his warm and delicate skin. He moaned at his taste, since this one particular flavor was everything he needed and yet it wasn't even near enough.

He needed more. He needed 'Steve'.

Swallowing down a moan, Bucky turned his lover's chair around and looked him in the eyes, pleased as fuck when he saw the desire in the blue pools that were almost black. And the sight was the best thing that ever presented itself in front of his eyes. After all, it felt 'so good' to see what effect he had on him, how much his boyfriend desired him. It made him feel proud and powerful, if not even mighty. And he would show the blond just that.

„I actually wanted to wait until we would get home“, he explained with his eyes still fixed on Steve who was licking his lips by now, and loosened up his tie because it somehow got really hard to breathe all of a sudden. It got hot in the office and feeling those blue eyes on him only made it worse. His body felt like it was on fire and he had to swallow hard even though his mouth was dry.

„But I can't let you go home like this. Just look at you. You are rock hard in your pants and I can see how much you want to fuck me. How could I allow anyone to see you like this?“

„You shouldn't“, Steve replied hoarsely and licked his lips, eyes on Bucky's body until they reached his crotch where they came to a halt. A grin started to form on his face when he saw the bulge in the grey pants, but Bucky didn't give him any time to comment on that – he grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up and as soon as Steve was standing on his legs, he pushed him against the desk and lunged forward to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

The brunette didn't waste a second, immediately biting down on Steve's bottom lip, hungrily moaning into his mouth when he slid his tongue inside of it, playing with the foreign and yet so familiar one. Steve obviously wasn't any beter than him as he kissed him back with all he got, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller body with his hands pressed against the firm ass, kneading it greedily.

„Buck“, he panted in between two kisses, grinding against his crotch with his own to let him feel his hard cock. „I want you so much. I want you“, he repeated and wanted to pull Bucky even closer to him, obviously trying to kiss him again, but the latter couldn't wait anymore. His manhood was already hard in his pants and the throbbing hurt so much that he simply wanted his release. That's why he yanked Steve's pants completely open and freed his cock, teasing it with some tugs while his free hand opened his own pants.

„Then take me“, he demanded, a dark look in his eyes before he lowered his pants down, just enough so that his ass was free, before he turned around and braced himself against the desk.

„Fucking take me. I want you to carry me to the car later. Can you do that, my love?“, he asked teasingly and wiggled his ass which obviously did its work – Steve's eyes darkened even more and without waiting any longer, he pushed his lover against the desk and started to grind his cock between his buttocks, letting out quiet moans while doing so. He wanted to finally fuck that tight ass that was offering itself to him so delicious right now and since it was obvious that Bucky wanted the same, there was no need to waste any more time.

The brunette bit down on his lip so hard that it almost broke when he felt the blond's hard cock against his hole and the way his length was moving over it with every playful thrust of Steve's hips. It was making the breath hitch in his throat because he knew what was about to come; something much, much better.

And Steve didn't disappoint him.

Bucky barely heard the sounds the other made when he opened one of the drawers and frantically started to dig inside of it with one of his hands while the other was digging it's fingers into Bucky's hip at the verge of pain, but the latter didn't mind it – he loved it. It only showed him how impatient his lover was, how much he wanted him and that he couldn't wait to get inside of him.

Eventually, Steve fished the bottle of lube out of the drawer and opened it with little grace but he didn't care about it, neither about the fact that some of the oily liquid got on the grey suit. Screw it, he would buy a new one.

With hasty moves and shaking hands, the blond coated his fingers generously with the lube, before he pushed two of them at once into Bucky's tight hole which caused the latter to hiss and turn his head a bit so that he could look at Steve from the corner of his eyes.

„I don't need any preparation“, he growled and tried to push against his lover, but there was no way out. It made him angry because all he wanted was to feel his hard manhood being buried deep inside of him, but Steve seemed to have other plans since he started to stretch him with practiced but fast moves, making sure that his lover wouldn't be hurting – and what he said made sense even to Bucky's lustful and foggy mind.

„Did you already forget about your plans? I want to bend you over the bathtub and fuck you open until you won't be able to walk anymore. We don't need you to fracture now“, he explained with a grin and licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out again, only to prepare his own cock. When Bucky heard the slick sounds of Steve's hand massaging the oil into his skin, he swallowed hard and bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation.

Finally. Finally he was about to get what he had been wanting for such a long time already.

„Are you ready?“, Steve asked in a low yet caring voice as he lined his hard manhood up against the brunette's stretched and wet entrance, teasing him with pushing the tip of his cock slightly against him.

„Get inside of me“, Bucky demanded and rutted back which caused his lover to finally slip past his muscle and slide deep inside of him until he was buried to the hilt. Both men let out a long moan at that, keeping still in their movements for a few moments just to enjoy the feeling of finally being connected like this again, but soon it wasn't enough anymore – for neither of them.

„God, you are so tight“, the blond man moaned breathless as he let both of his hands grip tightly at the hips which were displayed in front of him, for sure leaving marks on the smooth skin. Bucky also was very well aware of the fact that he would be bruised by tomorrow, but he loved it. He loved it when Steve marked him down like that and whenever his masochistic side came through and made him press his finger into his flesh, making the pain of the bruise flare up again, he felt owned.

And he loved it.

„Your fault. You didn't fuck me open for so long“, Bucky breathed out and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the desk to brace himself, because by the way Steve's breath left his body, he knew that the blond had a hard time with collecting himself and that he was only holding back to prevent Bucky from feeling any pain. He loved his boyfriend for that, really, but he wanted the pain right now. He needed it.

„Come on, Stevie“, he cooed and started to move his hips in circling motions, driving Steve deeper and deeper inside of him with that. „Fuck me like you mean it... I came all the way here so now I want a reward.“

Steve only grunted at that and tightened the grip around Bucky's hip, but when the latter let out a unsatisfied whine, something inside of him snapped. That wasn't right. Bucky wasn't supposed to be unsatisfied, ever. It was his purpose to make him happy and fulfil his every wish.

„I will fuck you good“, the blond growled and snapped his hips forward which would have caused the desk to rut over the floor if it wouldn't have been fixed permanently to the floor. Bucky let out a deep moan and that, ripping his eyes open again and staring in front of him without seeing anything, but that wasn't necessary since Steve made him see stars – literally.

The only thing that left the brunette's throat were uncontrollable moans and screams as Steve started to fuck into him with earnest, not giving him a break. It seemed like his whine had been enough to awake his lover's most primal needs because the way he was pounding into him reminded him more of a feral animal than of a human being.

And the sounds that the blond made were truly animalistic.

Apparently, Bucky hadn't been the only one who had missed his significant other – Steve seemed to have missed him just as much. Especially his cock, which was tearing him apart with each and every thrust, sending jolts of arousal through his whole body.

And heck, his whole body felt like on fire. He had goosebumps covering almost all of his skin, his nipples were hard and his cock was leaking. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused.

„Ste...vie...“, Bucky whined again and lifted his head from where he had tried to cool his forehead against the desk, but before he could move much, he felt how his lover's hand wrapped itself around his neck and pushed him back onto the smooth surface, keeping him in place. The grey eyes widened at that because he didn't expect to get controlled like this right now but when Steve's voice reached his ears, he almost came.

„Stay down and take it like the slut you are“, the blond growled low and tightened his grip a bit, making it harder for Bucky to breathe. „You wanted my cock, now take it. I know you can do it, you always can... my little bitch...“

He knew that he shouldn't react like he did to this, but Bucky couldn't help himself – he climaxed instantly without making a single sound, his hands were helplessly scratching over the desk, trying to get a grip on something because his orgasm was so intense that he almost blacked out. His legs were shaking miserably and his cock pulsing so hard that it hurt. And Steve didn't show any mercy on him since he fucked him through his whole orgasm, making him quiver until he was sure that he was completely dry.

Bucky was almost sobbing when Steve's thrusts became slower, bit by bit, until his lover stopped moving completely. Only then did the brunette realize that his boyfriend didn't come. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask what was wrong, but Steve apparently sensed his distress because the hand in his neck started to caress him right away.

„My poor boy“, the blond said in a comforting voice, keeping him pressed against the desk so that he wouldn't collapse to the floor which he would, given how hard his legs were shaking. For a moment, Bucky allowed himself to rest as he was trying to even his breath although it was almost impossible for him, but the cool mahogany was helping him to soothe the fire that was burning right beneath his skin. He even started to drift away, his thoughts already swimming in his head while his eyes wanted to fall shut as he was right on the edge to pass out, but Steve's next words quickly ripped him out of that haze again.

„Just look at you... so satisfied and fucked open...“, the blond muttered as he slowly started to pull his hard cock out of his lover which made the latter moan softly in agony since he still wanted to feel him inside of him, but Steve had other plans.

„Turn around and get on your knees“, he commanded, wrapping his fingers around his own cock which was throbbing painfully now, masturbating it in slow strokes. „I still need to come and what could be better than getting off on your face?“ The blond licked his lips as he observed how Bucky's body grew stiff for a moment but then he let out such a needy whine that it went straight to the his own cock.

With hunger in his blue eyes, he watched Bucky submitting instantly and slowly turning around although it was visible that he did so as fast as his shaky legs carried him, and sunk down onto his knees, an expression on his face as if he wanted to worship his lover. And hell, he wanted to. He wanted to worship him and lie down to his feet, ready to do whatever his very own and personal God would tell him to do.

„You are so good“, Steve praised him when the brunette braced his hands against the other's thighs so he wouldn't fall over, before he drove the fingers of his left hand through the silky strands of his hair. „Now open your mouth“, he added in a demand and moaned when Bucky's lips parted shortly after, letting the rosy tip of his tongue peek out and lap at the tip of his cock.

Steve really wanted to make this last longer but when he felt the soft touch of his lover's tongue and saw the thoroughly sinful expression in his eyes he came without being able to stop his body from doing so. He let out a guttural moan and bent a bit over to grip the edge of the desk with one of his hands when his orgasm made his knees buckle, spilling his load with his lover's name on his lips.

Bucky closed his eyes and took what was given to him, enjoying the feeling of Steve's hot semen painting his cheeks, some of it shooting into his mouth which he greedily swallowed, causing the next shot to cover his closed lips. Steve barely managed to keep himself up when Bucky lifted himself up a bit and started to lap at his cock, licking it clean from the come. Just the sight of it alone made the blond's cock twitch violently. The feeling of jerking dry finally made his legs give in and he braced himself fully on top of the desk now, looking down to observe how Bucky's finger wiped over his own cheek, only to vanish inside of his mouth a second later.

„You taste delicious“, the brunette groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying his lover's taste before sucking once on him again, making sure that he was completely dry.

Steve moaned helplessly at that before he slumped down in his office chair, pulling a completely tired but satisfied Bucky on top of his lap. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him feverishly and tasted himself which only made him groan once more.

„If that's how visiting you at work turns out to end every time“, Bucky muttered against his lips when they parted, a huge grin on his face, „then I am definitely doing that more often.“

„I am begging you to“, Steve replied and kissed his lover once more before looking into his eyes, only to roll his own when he saw the dirty grin. „You, begging me?“, the brunette asked innocently, which didn't fit to his facial expression, at all. „That would be so nice... I would love to try that out back at home. What do you think?“

The blond let out a breathless laugh and slapped the part of Bucky's ass which he could reach from this position. „Anything you want, my love.“


End file.
